


one-night stand

by Earp_serie



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earp_serie/pseuds/Earp_serie
Summary: Nicole just arrived in Purgatory, she start her new job tomorrow so she wanted to relax in a bar. She ended 'sleeping' with someone. At her first day at work her boss, sheriff Wynonna Earp sent her in a accident...





	one-night stand

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first fanfic ever so sorry if there is some mistakes because English is not my first language.   
> hope you will like it.

Nicole Haught wakes up in a bed that she never saw before. She don’t know where she is neither, she don’t remember much what happpens the night before. She looks beside her, Nicole find a stranger who was sleeping, the redhead thought that person was beautiful. Haught stands up carefully, takes her clothes and get out of the room. When she get downstairs, she recognize where she actually is, she’s at Shorty’s a bar of her new town, Purgatory.   
She tries to remember what she was doing at the bar, and saw some flashback of her drunk, flirting with the bartender. Nicole tries to hurry when she held her head in her head "Fuck, I’m so doomed an hang over for my first day as police officer…perfect". She took a look at her watch "And shit I’m late". She leaves the bar and run to the police station.

She is walking into the sheriff office and hears her new boss "You should be Nicole Haught" the redhead nods "Great, I’m the sheriff Earp, Wynonna Earp."

"Happy to meet you sheriff. "

"yeah,yeah Happy to meet you too . Go put all your stuff here." Wynonna shows a little desk "That desk is yours now. Go sit and start to work"

"Yes ma’am. Thank you ma’am." Nicole goes near the desk and began to work, Wynonna rolls her eyes. Nicole don't really know what to do because all the other officers are patrolling and no one cames at the police station except an old woman looking for her dog. Nicole finish really fast the paperwork for the missing dog, after that she was bored so she took a map of the town and looks at it to know better the boundaries and where there is supermarket, bar, restaurant. When she looks closer she found weird that Purgatory has more than three strip-club and no spa.

**********

Later that day:  
Wynonna yells in the office "Haught ! Congratulation you got your first case. There is an accident on the 22 Logan street. GO !"

Nicole says "Yes sheriff I’m on my way ." as she takes her keys, her gun, and her coat. Nicole jumps in her car, put the siren on and drives to the accident.  
The new deputy sees that one person is already dead, two other person are hurt and a teenage boy is shock but not harm. The ambulance is taking care of the wounded. Meanwhile, Nicole run to the boy who was in the car crash "Hey boy you okay ?"

"Yes mais… I’m sorry. Je ne parle pas anglais." (I don’t speak English).

"My name is Nicole. What is yours ?" She talk slowly to let the teenager understand what he can.

" I am John ." the boy answers. he wasn't sure about what he said.

Nicole couldn’t ask more because John don’t understand and because she don’t know how to talk french it wasn't because she didn't listen at school, not at all. It was because when she was younger she took Spanish to be in the same class than a crush. So she follows the procedure, she takes him to the police station to be sure that is safe.

The sheriff walks in "Haught what’s wrong with you ? Why did you let a boy still in shock here ? Why are you not talking with him ? Comfort him dumb ass." Wynonna was a little pissed, disappointed and surprise that Nicole wasn't helping. She recruit her because she is kind, she is smart, she works hard and she cares about people and her job. But know the Earp doesn't quite understand her deputy.

"I came here to tell you that he don’t talk English, and I don’t talk french, so I asked everyone but no one remembers anything from their french class. Do you ?" When the officer said it, she saw her boss calm down and not pissed of anymore.

Wynonna smiles "Me ? Nope, not really, I never went to my French class. But I know someone who can translate what he says". She go back to her desk, pick up her phone and calls someone."Hey can you just come to the station there is a little french boy that we need to talk with. Can you come and translate ? ...Good. Yeah I know you can talk eight different languages blablabla I know …. Okay thank you so much, see you soon. " Wynonna hangs up. 

 

Thirty minutes later:  
Wynonna walks near to Nicole’s desk and says : "It’s time the translator is here."

Nicole replies as she stands "thank you ma’am"

The boss rolls her eyes. She don't really like being call Ma'am. "Nicole, Waverly Earp will help you. Be nice to her. Okay ?"

Nicole is confused ‘is Waverly her sister, her mom, her cousin, …her child no that is impossible Wynonna is too young to have a child who can speaks differents languages' "Earp ?" 

"Yeah. She’s my little sister"

At the exact moment, Waverly is walking in the room and recognize the woman she slept with last night. The young Earp looks the new officer and says "you ? " 

"You ?" Nicole replies surprised .

Wynonna looks at both of the women and starts "Did you know each other ?"

Her little 'baby sister' answers "Nope." she didn’t want Wynonna to know because she will be pissed at her and at the new purgatorian "I-I just thought that I knew her but no. Maybe I saw her in Shorty’s once."

" Alright I let you two work with the French. See you at the homestead Waves " Waverly didn’t even have time to respond that the oldest Earp was locking her office door, letting the two women alone in the break room.  
" So you’re the new officer ?"

"Yeah-yes I am the new officer, I’m Haught, officer Haught, officer Nicole Haught and you Waverly Earp are my boss little sister." Nicole was ashamed about what she just said how she present herself and how she just called the beautiful woman in front of her.

The gorgeous brunette nodded with a little smile " Come on let’s go to work, Nicole ‘Hot’ ".

Waverly and Nicole ask a lot of question to the young boy to know where did he come from, if he has another family member in Canada because his driver, his dad died in the crash. While the interview, Nicole was impress by the brunette she knew every single world in french, she even laughs with the boy. That was the first time Nicole saw John smile, but Waverly had to leave to go back at Shorty's to work and Nicole was finishing her shift. After Nicole said goodbyes to everyone, she left feed her cat Calamity Jane. 

**********

That night at the Earp homestead:  
" Hey Waves, why did you react like that when you saw Haught sooner ?" the older Earp wants to know because the meeting between the two women was pretty strange.

Waverly sit at the table in front of her sister was sitting " Promise me you will not be pissed ?"

"Whatever this is you can tell me you know that" Waverly hesitate a little "I promise baby girl"

"Alright" Waverly took a deep breath and said " She and I … May-be-slept-together-at-my-shorty’s-room-yesterday."

" WHAT !!!" Wynonna don't really likes the idea of her sister in abed with someone but with one of her officer even less.

"We were drunk and that was just an one-night stand. I’m sorry."

Wynonna was pissed after what she just learnt " So Haught, Haught pants had sex with you, so she had sex with her boss sister’s before she even started the job!"

"You cannot blame her Wyn, she didn’t knew who is was."

"But still she fucked you bay girl."

Waverly don't really know what to say " Just leave her alone alright, it’s not her fault and we are adults. I am an adult, I can have sex with whoever I want ."

"Yeah but no my officers" 

Waverlly could see that her sister was pissed like really, really pissed of and disappointed. Waverly finally looks in her sister's eyes "if it helps I’m truly sorry." She had with sarcasm "But you promised me to not be pissed, remember?." 

" My officer Waverly, My officer." Wynonna is going to her room "fuck" when she realise what her last world was she said quickly "Not fuck, no I mean yes you can but not my officer"

Waverly laughs at her sister.

**********

The next morning at the police station:

"Nicole Haughtpants in my office RIGHT-NOW!!!" the sheriff yells in the station.

Nicole whispers at herself "Even my new boss is making jokes about my family name" Nicole stands up and walks in Wynonna’s office "Yes ma’am you wanted to see me ?"

"Of course Haught-stuffs" exaggerating on the ‘stuffs’.

" So why did you- "

"Shut up Haught. I called you because today you will stay at your desk. You have paperworks to do."

"Did I did something wrong at the car accident ?" Nicole was afraid because she doesn’t really knew what to do with the boy.

"Not at all. You were amazing. "

"You said that we should go on patrol because you needed me to know the limits of town . So why paperwork ma'am?" Nicole asks afraid of the answer.

"Because. First of all stop calling me 'ma'am' and second of all you had sex with Waves, my little sister" Wynonna said that as she drinks her coffee which smells like whiskey.

"You-You know ?" surprised Nicole sit on a chair. She don't know what to do or what to say.

" About you who fucked my little baby sister ? Yeah. She told me that" Wynonna seems like she's ready to kill everyon which scares a little the officer.

Nicole finally takes her courage to say "I’m trully sorry. I didn’t knew she was your sister I swear. I wouldn't have do what we did if I knew that she was my boss sister. If you want to know-"

"Ah beurk, no I don't want to know what you did to Waverly. That's super gro_"

"No, no I mean that I did not do anything without her permission."

"Leave my office and go work. I need to think about something else."

**Author's Note:**

> so I write something that is not correctly English please comment it.


End file.
